


Heather

by JakeDokay



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bottom Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeDokay/pseuds/JakeDokay
Summary: Pequeña historia inspirada en la canción Heather de Conan Gray.Dos chicos perdidos en una etapa que los hace sentirse frágiles.Mejores amigos de la infancia, el cariño amistoso es mutuo, pero cuando uno de ellos descubre el lado romántico unilateral que tiene hacia su amigo la relación se podría ver afectada.Harry un chico pequeño, casi seguro de tener una sexualidad diferente a la de los demás y Louis un joven revoltoso que gusta de cosas básica como cualquier chico de su edad, enamorado de la chica más hermosa de la secundaria; Heather.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674701) by Conan Gray. 



> ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer otra de mis historias! ¡Disfruta!

El aula de clase estaba media vacía, el ruido odioso de las calles externas a la escuela retumbaba en todos lados, las mochilas desordenadas tiradas en el piso, huellas de lodo por todas partes, bolitas de papel juntas en un rincón y el fresco aire entrando por la ventana, meciendo de delicadamente el cabello castaño del cuerpo inerte de Louis tirado encima del pupitre, respiración tranquila y ojos cerrados. Frente al indefenso castaño, un tímido rizado con los ojos bien abiertos, labios separados y mejillas coloradas, su atención estaba por completo en su amigo castaño, recorriendo cada detalle en su rostro; desde aquel pequeño lunar en su pómulo izquierdo hasta sus revueltos cabellos volando en sintonía con el aire. Nunca se cansaba de verlo, no se cansaba de repasar el rostro de Louis una y otra vez, contar sus pestañas largas y acariciar con mucho cuidado de vez en cuando una de sus mejillas con la punta de su dedo. Siempre había sido de esa forma.

Harry conocía a Louis desde que estaban en primer año de primaria, no se hicieron amigos de inmediato, pero eventualmente el extrovertido castaño terminó hablándole como a todos los demás. La amistad había perdurado más de 5 años, Harry realmente no recuerda cuando específicamente fue que comenzó a ver a Louis de forma diferente que el resto, pero ahora que estaban a punto de graduarse de secundaria pareciera que su corazón no quiere guardar más el secreto que lleva cargando desde años atrás. El rizado siquiera había mencionado su orientación sexual con Louis, nunca comentaba quien le gustaba o participaba en las pláticas sobre chicas que había entre sus amigos. A veces se sentía fuera de lugar.

Sus dedo acarició con lentitud la mejilla acaramelada del castaño, trazó una suave línea apenas apoyando la yema un poco, desafortunadamente los azules ojos de Louis se abrieron a la par que sus lentos movimientos, haciendo que el rizado abriera la boca a tope y colorea sus mejillas en un tono rojizo brillante.  
-T-tu t-tenías un mosquito en la m-mejilla…  
Se apresuró a decir entre tartamudeos, apretando sus blancas manos en puños sobre su regazo.  
-¿Por qué estás rojo? ¿Te sientes mal?  
Harry negó, cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos.  
-Estoy bien.  
Louis bostezo mientras levantaba los brazos al aire para estirarse por completo.  
-¿Aún no llegan estos tontos de educación física?  
Harry negó.  
-Deberías ir a clases más seguido, estoy bien por mi cuenta, mi asma no tiene que afectar tus calificaciones.  
Louis rió y revolvió los cabellos de la melena rizada del más bajo.  
-Te aburrirás sin mi compañía.  
-Te pasas más de la mitad de la hora dormido, no haría mucha diferencia que no estuvieras aquí, ya sabes…  
-Como sea, no iré, es aburrido como la mierda hacer ese tipo de ejercicios, estoy en el equipo de volleyball de todos modos, el profesor siquiera me puede decir algo.  
-Nos vamos a graduar en dos meses, deberías de preocuparte más por tus calificaciones, no vas a lograr entrar en una universidad si holgazaneas todo el tiempo.  
Louis agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto.  
-Tu me vas a mantener, seré una buena esposa, lo prometo. Te haré de comer y esas cosas.  
Harry volteo los ojos.  
-Eso fue sexista, debería darte vergüenza.  
Louis rió.  
-Compartiremos los deberes y el trabajo entonces, llevaremos una vida de campo tranquila con dos hijos y un perro.  
Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron en rojo e inmediatamente volteó la cara hacia otro lado, porque claro que ese no era su sueño de vida con su amigo.  
-No digas más tonterías.  
Louis rió una vez más y recostó su cabeza en sus brazos encima del pupitre.  
Harry moría un poquito siempre que Louis hacía ese tipo de comentarios, el rizado sabía que solo era un toto juego para su amigo, palabras vacías con tono de burla, pero para él eran más que una simple broma.

-¡Vamos Harry! eres tan lento, quiero irme a casa de una vez.  
Louis pisaba fuerte tras el cuerpo del rizado, quien se movía entre las personas para poder llegar a su pequeño casillero.  
-Solo tengo que dejar estos libros, espera dos minutos.  
Harry regañó, mientras giraba algunas veces la palanca en su casillero.  
-Demonios, está… a-to-ra-do  
Separó las palabras mientras hacía fuerza.  
-Louis, ayudame.  
El rizado no recibió una respuesta de parte de su amigo y siguió intentando abrir el casillero en vano.  
-Olvidalo, ya lo abr...í  
La mirada verde el rizado recorrió el perfil perfecto de su amigo, quien mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, una sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas rojas. Sus ojos imitaron la dirección de los del castaño y ardieron en dolor cuando el cuerpo de Heather apareció en su vista.  
La castaña le sonreía a Louis desde lejos, mientras con pasos relajados se acercaba hasta donde él estaba. Heather era una chica increíble, su cuerpo era perfecto, su rostro era el más lindo de todos, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y voz delicada, el promedio perfecto de la clase, presidenta de los alumnos y futuro exitoso.  
El molesto ruido del pasillo se hizo ruido blanco en los oídos del rizado, parecía que los movimientos de la castaña eran en cámara lenta, mientras que a la par veía como su amigo sonreía con genuinidad, sus azules ojos brillaban como nunca y su corazón latiendo rápido casi se escucha en el pasillo. Ambos chicos comenzaron una animada conversación, excluyendo el cuerpo del rizado de aquella atmósfera de felicidad entre los dos.  
Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, mientras inconscientemente azotaba la puerta del casillero con fuerza, haciendo que más de una persona pusiera sus ojos en él. Su corazón se apretó cuando su cuerpo estaba lejos de Louis, pasos rápidos y mirada baja huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, odiaba sentirse de esa forma.  
El aire del exterior topó con su rostro caliente, sus ojos ardían un poco y sus puños aún estaban apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo. Algunas personas dirigen sus miradas hacia su apurado cuerpo, casi corriendo por las calles, desesperado por llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.  
-¡Harry!  
El rizado sintió sus vellos erizarse cuando una voz conocida a sus espaldas sonó, igualmente ignoró tal llamado y siguió caminando, incluso más rápido que antes.  
-¡Te estoy hablando!  
El castaño alcanzó el hombro del más bajo, haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente.  
-Tengo que irme, suéltame por favor.  
-Pero dijiste que…  
El rizado siquiera lo dejó terminar, pues con un movimiento tosco se zafó del agarre de su amigo.  
-Ahora tengo que irme.  
-¿Ella te gusta?  
¿¡ERES IDIOTA LOUIS TOMLINSON!?  
Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.  
-No me gusta, no lo haría ni en sueños.  
Louis frunció el ceño.  
-¿Entonces porqué estás tan enojado?  
Harry en verdad quería gritarle a Louis él porque estaba enojado, quería sacar las palabras que estaban en su boca, deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, librarse del terrible secreto que le estaba partiendo el corazón, pero no lo hizo.  
-Recibí un mensaje de Gemma, ella dijo que mamá se enteró de lo que le ayudé a cubrir, nos castigará a los dos.  
Louis se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y puso una mano en su hombro.  
-Debiste comenzar por ahí, hombre, estaba aterrado de que Heather te gustara.  
-¿Lo estabas?  
Louis asintió.  
-Claro que sí, porque creo que a mi si me gusta, saldremos en la tarde, si tu me decías que ella te gustaba yo tendría que abandonar mis sentimientos por ella.  
Harry sintió su corazón quebrarse un poco.  
-Oh… ¿Saldrán?  
-Si, hoy a las 5, ¿No es genial?  
Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.  
-Si, es genial, me tengo que ir, suerte.  
Louis tomó la muñeca de Harry entre una de sus manos, evitando que se fuera.  
-Si Anne te castiga yo iré todos los días a tu casa a pasar el rato, no te preocupes.  
Una imperfecta sonrisa con arrugas bajo los ojos apareció en el rostro de Louis.  
-B-bien…  
Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a paso rápido, sin voltear hacia atrás una sola vez. Sus ojos cada vez se llenaban más de lagrimas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la calle en donde había dejado a Louis, se recargó en una pared y agachó la cabeza, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y cubrió sus rojos ojos con sus manos, entre sus dedos corrían pequeñas lágrimas amargas, producto de un corazón terriblemente roto.

-¡No llegaste a las dos primeras clases! ¿Pasó algo?  
Louis se sentó repentinamente al lado del rizado en la cafetería.  
-Me quedé dormido.  
Harry mencionó sin más, pero claro que Louis se dio cuenta de cual hinchados estaban los pequeños ojos verdes de su amigo, él había llorado y no le estaba diciendo la verdad.  
-Harry… soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿Verdad?  
El rizado levantó la vista de su plato, viendo hacia el frente, topándose de inmediato con el delgado cuerpo de Heather, bien vestida como siempre, con la excepción de que hoy, hoy ella llevaba puesta esa chaqueta especial del castaño.  
Los ojos del rizado rápido regresaron al cuerpo de Louis sentado a su lado, inocentemente esperando una explicación, Louis ya se encontraba con su mirada puesta en la hermosa joven, Harry no podía estar más ahí.  
-Iré al baño.  
Louis dejó de ver a al cuerpo de la chica, para ver como Harry huía de su lado una vez más.

Hace un año, un diciembre 3, frío y sin escuela, el aire quemaba la piel sensible del rizado, haciendo que sus mejillas y nariz se tiñeran de rojo, Louis bromeaba de vez en cuando con el apodo de Rodolfo el reno, Harry solo se reía de los absurdos comentarios de su amigo.  
-¿Que debería de hacer contigo de todos modos?  
El centro de la ciudad estaba escarchado, pocas personas caminaban entre las calles y los autos habían tomado un receso por los riesgos.  
-Nada, no tienes que cuidarme, dejamos de ser niños hace unos 5 años.  
Louis rió y abrazó los hombros del más bajo.  
-Estás temblando, Harry. Te envíe imágenes del pronóstico del clima, no puedo creer que después de todo eso no hayas traído un abrigo extra.  
El rizado volteo los ojos.  
-No decía que iba a nevar.  
-¡Tienes que ser prevenido!  
Harry estaba a punto de contestar, cuando sintió el cálido tacto de la chaqueta de Louis sobre sus hombros, una chaqueta negra sin mucho chiste, con un cierre dorado y detalles a cuadros en el forro interno.  
-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?  
-Dandote mi chaqueta, claro.  
-¡Te has vuelto loco! hace mucho frío, estoy bien, no es necesario que me la des idiota.  
-Yo puedo soportar el frío, tú eres un pequeño pollito, soy como tu mamá gallina.  
Harry negó y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de inmediato.  
-¡No! ¿No te das cuenta?  
Louis se colocó delante del rizado y tomó su mano.  
-No voy a escuchar tus tontas excusas, tómala ahora.  
El ceño del rizado estaba totalmente fruncido, Louis por su parte utilizó la mano del rizado para alzarla junto con la de él y darle un leve empujón para que se diera una pequeña vuelta en el mismo lugar.  
-Se te ve mejor a ti que a mi.  
Las mejillas del rizado se pusieron calientes, casi evaporando por el frío ambiente que los rodeaba.  
-Eres un total idiota.  
-Lo soy, lo has dicho mil veces desde que somos amigos, pero te lo digo en serio, esa chaqueta es tuya de ahora en adelante, te ves adorable.  
Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado, pues Louis aún sostenía su mano, dándole un bonito calor. El aroma de Louis estaba impregnado en la chaqueta, Harry decidió que ese era su aroma favorito a partir de ese día.  
Sus manos no se soltaron en un buen rato, sus pies apenas y caminaban entre las calles y entre varios temblores y uno que otro estornudo, Harry terminó abrazando a Louis con un brazo, pues el mayor se negaba a aceptar de vuelta su chaqueta.  
-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado.  
Louis rió un poco.  
-Estamos inclinado diciembre apenas.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
-Puedo decirlo todos los días hasta que llegue el auténtico e inigualable.  
-Siempre te encargas de hacerme ver que tengo el mejor amigo de todos.  
Harry borró la sonrisa en sus labios lentamente.  
Mejores amigos.  
Mejores amigos.  
Mejores amigos.  
¿En verdad eran mejores amigos?  
-Si, claro…  
Harry respondió con la mirada en el piso, evitando tocar una vez más el cuerpo del castaño.  
Louis se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no mencionó una sola palabra al respecto.

Si tan solo supieras cuanto me gustas.

En el baño de la escuela, Harry apretaba sus puños mientras sus verdes ojos observaban su reflejo en el sucio espejo de la pared. Apariencia cansada, ojos rojos y un poco llenos de lágrimas, puños apretados y nudillos blancos. Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar salir unos leves jadeos por el aire, su corazón latía con fuerza y las ganas de tirarse al piso y llorar como un bebé cada vez se hacían más grandes.  
Estaba totalmente perdido en sus emociones, el cabello se pegaba a su cara por las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, sollozos casi invisibles inundaban el baño, se estaba derrumbando poco a poco y la única persona que podía juntar sus piezas tiradas en el piso estaba afuera, coqueteando con una chica hermosa.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Un chico de un grado menor que él había entrado en el baño.  
-Oh si, si, solo me duele la cabeza.  
-Deberías de ir a la enfermería entonces, el chico de allá afuera luce realmente preocupado.  
Harry volteo de inmediato hacia el chico parado detrás de él.  
-¿Hay alguien afuera?  
-¿Si? ¿Louis Tomlinson no es tu amigo?  
Harry casi se ahoga con sus lágrimas cuando aquel desconocido chico mencionó el nombre de su amigo.  
-G-gracias por preocuparte, todo esta bien.  
El tipo asintió y caminó directamente dentro de uno de los cubículos del lugar, la puerta rechinó al cerrarse y para cuando el rizado volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos no estaban más repletos de lágrimas, ahora brillaban un poquito, siempre brillaban cuando de Louis se trataban… él se había preocupado por él.  
Con manos un poco torpes y movimientos rápidos, arreglar su apariencia un poco. Alisando su playera, limpiando sus lágrimas y peinando sus rizos. Dio unos cuantos pasos y cuando estaba frente a la puerta soltó un suspiro pesado. Si quería convivir con Louis tenía que reprimir al máximo todos aquellos instintos traicioneros que salían cuando menos los esperaba. Harry estaba dispuesto a ocultar su amor por el castaño, pues ser su amigo era mejor que no ser nada y aunque doliera, un poquito del corazón de Louis era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse querido.  
Con un tímido movimiento abrió la puerta, encontrándose de inmediato con los azules ojos del castaño sobre su delgado cuerpo.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Que está mal contigo?  
Harry negó.  
-No hay nada mal conmigo, estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza.  
Louis negó y detuvo el andar de su amigo.  
-No es eso, no intentes engañarme, sé que pasa algo más que no me has contando.  
-¿Y de qué sirve que te cuente? no puedes hacer nada al respecto, prefiero evitar la pena que conlleva el decirte.  
Louis frunció el ceño con frustración.  
-¿Estás escuchándote? ¿Desde cuando hay secretos entre los dos?  
-¡Desde siempre! no sabes nada de mi, te encanta pretender que eres mi alma gemela, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa, ¡Deja de pretender que te importo y vete con Heather!  
Maravilloso Harry, lo estas haciendo de nuevo.  
-¿Que? Harry, mírame, por favor mírame.  
El castaño tomó ambos hombros del rizado y busco con suplica la verde mirada de su amigo, mirada llena de lágrimas.  
-No estoy fingiendo que me importas, eres parte de mi vida, de mi mismo, jamás mi intención será hacerte daño.  
Amargas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del rizado, sus labios temblaban y cuando los brazos del castaño envolvieron su cuerpo en un abrazo no pudo contenerlo más.  
-Esto duele.  
Susurró mientras cortaba las lágrimas entre sollozos.  
-¿Estás lastimado de alguna parte?  
Harry negó.  
-Solo duele, duele mucho.  
Claro que dolía, su corazón roto aplastado por la persona a la que amaba, dándole palabras de aliento vacías, sonriéndole de esa manera encantadora, no era justo.  
Las personas comenzaron a llenar los pasillos lentamente, la hora del almuerzo había terminado y el rizado decidió que aquel tentador abrazo también debería de terminar.  
-Vamos a clase.  
Dijo sin más, soltándose de los brazos de su amigo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.  
-Harry…  
Louis extendió la mano en un afán de retener a su rizado amigo, no pasó, su brazo colgando en el aire mientras que sus ojos observaban cómo el cuerpo flacucho de Harry se alejaba y perdía entre los demás.

Días habían pasado, pareciera como si una barrera invisible separara a ambos amigos desde aquel incidente en el baño. Harry veía desde lejos a Louis seguir con su vida con facilidad, sus ojos verdes se volvieron opacos y aquel absurdo temor de perder a Louis eventualmente se estaba volviendo realidad.  
La goma del lápiz botaba con gracia sobre la libreta en el pupitre, el rizado mordisqueaba de vez en cuando al desgastada madera amarilla, sin muchas ganas de seguir resolviendo aquellos ejercicios aburridos de matemáticas, su mente divagaba en cosas tontas y sin sentido, apartándose intencionalemente de todos sus compañeros que conversaban animadamente algunas bancas adelante que el.  
El tiempo corrió lento y el viento decidió hacer de las suyas meciendo el cabello de Heather, quien entraba al salón con una sonrisa en el rostro, las mejillas coloradas y su pálida mano siendo sujetada con delicadeza por la de Louis. Los pestañeos de Louis se hicieron lentos y sus ojos azules parecían brillar más que el mismismo cielo, animadamente entre platicas y risas comenzaron una ruidosa sesión de comentarios con los demás chicos del salón.  
La sonrisa del ojiazul siempre cautivará al rizado de sobremanera, como sus mejillas se estiran hasta hacer que sus ojos desaparecieran por completo o como su manzana de Adán se movía al ritmo de sus irregulares respiraciones, todo en las expresiones de castaño hacen que las mejillas serias del rizado se colorean en rojo.  
Incluso si esa sonrisa no era dirigida a él en lo absoluto.  
Sus vellos se erizaron cuando prestó total atención a las manos enlazadas de los jóvenes frente a la pizarra, sus verdes ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar y el nudo en su garganta ya se había vuelto costumbre, hasta que después de unos segundos la mano de el castaño soltó a la la joven chica, para después elevarla en el aire hasta poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pegando más a su cuerpo. Heather rió por el repentino acto pero no rechazó el contacto. Las mejillas del rizado se encendieron en rojo, la mirada azul del castaño se encontró por un segundo con la del rizado, pero este último esquivó tal cosa volteandose de inmediato. Sus delgados brazos se envolvieron en su propio cuerpo, observando el cielo, sintiéndose frío de repente. Su corazón se agrietó más con el frío que carcomía a cada parte de su cuerpo, era como un escalofrío, una corriente de un sentimiento de soledad y dolor inundando cada poro en su piel. 

Me siento solo, Louis, ¿Podrías darme un abrazo?

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que todo se volvió incómodo entre ellos, apenas intercambiaban cortas palabras y el rizado no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada a Louis.  
Todos los días eran iguales, llegar a la escuela y ver como Louis sonreía hacia todos lados, almorzar viendo al mayor abrazar a su ahora novia por los hombros, tomar clases viendo a lo lejos la relajada cara del castaño, tratando de evitar llorar a todas horas, sintiendo su cuerpo adormecido, su corazón adolorido y su alma rota.  
Cada fin de clases era la gloria para el despistado rizado, quien casi corría de regreso a casa para evitar cualquier cosa incómoda.  
-¿Puedes cerrar el laboratorio por mi?  
El profesor de química retuvo el cuerpo del rizado a medio pasillo.  
-¿Y-yo?  
El adulto asintió con una sonrisa.  
-Eres alguien responsable, no creo que vayas a robar materias para crear drogas o algo como eso.  
Una sonrisa nerviosa apreció en los labios del rizado y asintió.  
-Mañana me das las llaves.  
Harry asintió y tomó entre sus nerviosas manos el juego de llaves que el maestro le ofrecía con confianza.  
Su caminar era lento entre los pasillos, todos estaban yéndose a casa, listos para disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana. Dentro de sus planes no estaba algo divertido, solo pasar el tiempo en casa y ver algunas películas con su mamá, jugar con su gato y hacer competencias con Gemma, su hermana.  
Cuando su cuerpo estaba delante del laboratorio inmediatamente notó que la puerta estaba abierta y su piel se puso de gallina, estaba decidiendo si ir por ayuda o solo abrir por el mismo y echar un vistazo, pero antes de que se decidiera por alguna de las dos, la puerta fue abierta con un veloz movimiento.  
-Disculpame…  
Una dulce voz inundó sus oídos, una voz totalmente conocida.  
-E-está bien…  
Heather volteo a verlo y sonrió.  
-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de despedida de curso en casa de Joss?  
Harry negó lentamente, jugando con las llaves en sus dedos.  
-Deberías de ir, todos estarán ahí y tú eres una parte importante de nosotros, puedes llevar a un amigo o algo parecido.  
La morena sonrió con gracia, acomodando prolijamente su uniforme.  
-Lo pensaré…  
Heather asintió.  
-Espero que de verdad puedas asistir, voy a extrañar tu presencia en preparatoria, eres uno de los mejores compañeros que jamás pude haber tenido.  
Harry agachó la mirada.  
-Gracias, yo…  
La chica se rió.  
-No tienes que devolver el cumplido, no te dije eso para que me halagaras de vuelta, solo estoy recalcando las cualidades que no todos ven en ti, Harry. Eres una persona muy buena.  
El ojiverde no sabía qué decir.  
-Nos vemos, ten una linda tarde, Harry.  
El rizado alzó la mirada rápidamente, viendo directo a la chica.  
-Igualmente, Heather.  
La chica caminó lejos del cuerpo del rizado en largos pasos, robando miradas de las personas que aún estaban en los pasillos y ahí se dio cuenta.  
Se dio cuenta de que no podía odiar a esa preciosa chica, no podía buscar detalles imperfectos en su ser para justificar su odio sin sentido hacia ella. La morena era un ángel, una luz perfecta que brillaba en la adversidad, con cualidades de sobra para ofrecer, no era justo que él la odiara sin razón, no podía guardar rencor hacia ella solo por ser un estúpido cobarde.  
Un suspiro salió de sus labios y cerró el salón rápidamente, caminando a la salida después de asegurarse de haberlo hecho de la forma correcta.  
Era tarde cuando se encontró a él mismo tirado boca arriba en su cama, sus dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen y la vista perdida en el techo amarillo de su habitación.  
Sus respiraciones eran lo único que a sus oídos llenaban, respiraciones que más bien parecían suspiros cargados de sentimientos. Su pecho ardía en soledad y su única presencia en aquel espacio le hacía sentir frío en cada hueso de su cuerpo, cada hueso… cada poro… cada rincón.  
Sus verdes ojos se cerraron lentamente y como si de cortinas de teatro se tratase, cuando se volvieron a abrir imágenes brillantes aparecieron delante de ellos. Imágenes lúcidas, brillantes. Parecía una película, un film de todos sus recuerdos con el castaño, su corazón hacia aquellos sonidos escandalosos característicos de los discos clásicos cuando son reproducidos en los cines. Louis y él conociéndose por primera vez, las incontables tardes de juegos en su casa, sus manos juntas al cruzar la calle, sus almas infantiles conectando como nunca. Luego, el borroso recuerdo de la niñez fue reemplazado por uno nuevo, por un joven castaño de ojos azules preocupado frente al espejo por una espinilla graciosa en medio de su frente, aquel 3 de diciembre, los saltos entre clases en el patio de la escuela, cuando se recostaron en el pasto mientras llovía, sus ojos encontrándose siempre, sus jóvenes almas tomadas de las manos. La vista del techo comenzó a ser borrosa cuando lágrimas inundaron los ojos del rizado, no soportaba más esto, no quería perder a Louis, no quería sentir su corazón agonizante todos los días rompiéndose un poco más, no quería sentirse vacío, frío, solo…  
Las lágrimas ahora formaban pequeños ríos de agua salada a cada costado de su cara, un sollozo que parecía más bien el último suspiro de su corazón salió de sus labios, dolía, quemaba, picaba y se sentía morir por dentro.  
-Te quiero Louis…  
Susurró al mismo tiempo que trataba de detener las lágrimas limpiándose con las mangas de su sudadera, su cara estaba roja y los puños ahora húmedos de la prenda no abandonaron sus ojos. La habitación estaba llena de lamentos dolorosos consecuencia de un desamor juvenil, un desamor que desgarraba el alma del rizado poco a poco.  
-Si tan solo fuera una chica, si tan solo fuera Heather, ¿Me amarías como yo te amo?  
Susurró arrancando las lágrimas de forma agresiva de sus mejillas, haciendo que estas se tornaran de un tono rojizo intenso al instante.  
No contó el tiempo que corrió cuando estaba desahogando su alma de forma líquida, sus verdes ojos ardían y sus lágrimas se acaban agotando, el dolor lo arrulló de forma lenta, como canción de cuna sus sollozos doloroso sirvieron, tal vez solo su cerebro actuando de manera protectora, dando al menos unas horas de descanso, Harry se lo merecía, merecía dormir sin antes haber llorado, merecía hacer otra cosa aparte de sufrir en silencio, merecía ser amado.

Para ser sinceros se sentía fuera de lugar, caminar entre los montones de personas ebrias era incómodo y la música era desagradable totalmente.  
Inocentemente Harry decidió ir a esa fiesta fuera de sus gustos por experiencia, pues estaba pensando en ir la preparatoria en donde estudió su padre, una preparatoria un poco lejos de casa, no tendría que regresar todos los días, pues en ella te ofrecían dormitorios y demás cosas para vivir cómodamente durante tres años. Venir a ver a todos sus compañeros durante más de 5 años no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, claro que no estaba aquí para ver a Louis específicamente.  
Sus hombros seguían un poco húmedos por la leve llovizna que lo tomó por sorpresa a medio camino, su abrigo estaba en buen estado todavía, aunque temía ser empapado en soda, alcohol o en el peor de los casos, vómito. Su madre vendría por él cuando Harry le mandara mensaje, el rizado de verdad quería disfrutar de esta fiesta.  
Sus compañeros de clases lo arrastraron hasta algunos sillones en medio de la sala de estar, le obligaron a sostener un vaso lleno de líquido rosa y entre platicas y chistes malos, el rizado acabó dando dos pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, sabía horrible, pero si no iba ahí para aprender entonces solo debió de haberse quedado en casa. Su verde mirada buscaba entre la multitud unos brillantes ojos azules, un cuerpo bronceado o una melena lacia revoltosa, pero no lograba divisar una sola de las únicas características de su amigo.  
-¿Buscas Louis?  
Un chico pronunció mientras hipaba.  
-Uh… ¿Si?  
El chico levantó la mano junto con la cerveza y apuntó a una de las puertas de madera frente a ellos.  
-El y-y Heather entraron ahí hace bastante rato, no se que pasa con ellos.  
Harry bajó la mirada de inmediato y sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó afuera, haciendo que todos brincaran un poco por las sorpresa, después de dos segundos la música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron al mismo tiempo. Harry volteo hacia arriba y suspiró, pues esta noche de verdad no podía ir peor.  
Los jóvenes que llenaban la casa comenzaron a gritar molestos, mientras encendían las linternas de su celular para mantener el lugar medianamente alumbrado.  
-¡Vengan todos! ¡Tenemos que jugar a la botella!  
Los chicos comenzaron a festejar mientras formaban un círculo alrededor de los jóvenes que ya estaban sentados en la sala, incluyendo a Harry.  
-Y-yo mejor me iré…  
El rizado mencionó de forma nerviosa, comenzado a levantarse del lugar.  
-¡Vamos Styles! hasta Louis va a jugar, no seas un miedoso.  
El rizado abrió la boca cuando el nombre de su amigo salió de los labios del chico ebrio, volteó hacia el frente en un santiamén encontrándose de inmediato con los brillantes ojos azules del castaño bajo la intensa luz de una de las linternas del celular encendidas, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido, sus mejillas irremediablemente se colorearon.  
-Siéntate de una vez.  
El rizado aun estaba sin palabras, volviendo a sentarse de manera descuidada en el suelo.  
-¿Estás bien?  
A su lado, una hermosa sonrisa pintada con amabilidad comentó, Harry asintió rápidamente, alejando su mirada de inmediato de Heather, quien solo asintió y volvió su vista a la botella del centro.  
-El juego en simple, dos personas un beso.  
Mencionó una chica con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Harry estaba nervioso, jugaba desesperadamente con sus manos en su regazo, su estómago se sentía caliente y en verdad no quería voltear hacia el frente.  
La botella raspaba sin cuidado el suelo de la sala, ganándose aplausos y gritos, varias personas besándose en medio del círculo, algunos otros negándose al principio y la audiencia juvenil entretenida con tan nefasto juego.  
La botella volvió a girar, dejando a todos en suspenso cuando comenzó a ir más y más lento, Harry levantó la vista y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta vio la botella frenar de su lado, su corazón se detuvo y cuando estaba a punto de protestar se dio cuenta de que por milímetros el cuello de la botella apuntó a Heather, sus verdes ojos se alzaron lentamente, encontrándose una vez más, del otro extremo de la botella el apuntado cuerpo de Louis.  
-Oh vamos, esto es tan estúpido, solo dense un beso, son novios de todas formas.  
Mencionó la anfitriona de la fiesta.  
-No chicos, nosotros…  
Louis sonrió de forma incómoda.  
-¡UNO, UNO, UNO!  
Todos comenzaron a gritar mientras Harry se encogía en su lugar, queriendo tapar sus oídos con sus manos, sacar sus ojos para no ver más y apagar su corazón que justo ahora estaba por salir de su pecho.  
Louis volteo a ver a la chica delante de él, para luego desviar sus ojos al cuerpo flacucho del rizado encogido entre los demás.  
-Supongo que uno no es ninguno, ¿Estás de acuerdo Louis?  
Heather sonrió con incomodidad.  
-Yo…  
Louis tragó saliva, sin poder despegar sus ojos de Harry, el mismo Harry que se encontraba casi hecho bolita en el suelo.  
-Supongo que esta bien…  
Todos comenzaron a silbar y gritar como locos, Harry sintió el lugar de al lado vacío e inmediatamente con miedo volteo hacia el frente, sus manos estaban temblando y su cuerpo en realidad estaba bajando su temperatura.  
Los chicos se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a acercarse de a poco, Harry apretó sus puños, no queriendo ver más, sin embargo sus ojos parecían interesados en aquella dolorosa escena delante de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la mano de la joven se colocó en la mejilla del castaño y sus ojos azules se cerraron lentamente.  
Otro ruido fuerte sonó en la casa, Harry no sabe si fue un trueno o el ruido de su corazón rompiéndose de forma total finalmente.  
Sus delgadas piernas reaccionaron solas y sin avisar a nadie se levantó de su lugar de forma tosca, volteó la vista hacia otro lado para evitar que todo el mundo pudiera ver sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.  
Tal vez todos estaban demasiado ebrios como para comprender lo que estaba pasando, probablemente nadie se acordaría de esto a la mañana siguiente, era lo mejor.  
Harry corrió hacia la salida de la casa, las gotas gruesas de lluvia se hundían profundamente en la tela de su ropa, sus puños aún estaban apretados y sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, los dedos de sus delicadas manos temblaban al compás de sus respiraciones y cuando su cuerpo estuvo en medio de la calle vacía a lo único que atinó a hacer fue a llorar. Sus brazos se envolvieron en su torso, desesperado por calor.  
Sus ojos estaban cerrados completamente y las lágrimas en sus mejillas comenzaban a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, un puchero tembloroso estaba en sus labios y era necesario comentar, los latidos de su corazón habían desaparecido.  
Sus piernas comenzaron a arrastrarse con torpeza por en medio de las calles vacías y oscuras, sus ojos borrosos apenas y veían donde pisaba, sus sollozos hacían llorar al cielo y es que tal vez, las nubes estaban acompañándolo en su tristeza, pues la noche parecía aún más melancólica que antes.  
Las lámparas amarillentas de las calles iluminaban de vez en cuando el cuerpo del rizado, ayudándolo a llegar hasta una tienda de comida cerrada, el estacionamiento era grande y una de las letras del anuncio parpadea con frecuencia, la lluvia se había hecho más intensa y su abrigo comenzaba a mojarse cada vez más.  
Sus piernas flaquearon un poco por un repentino escalofrío y sin poner mucha más resistencia se dejó caer toscamente al suelo. Sus rodillas crearon un ruido hueco, estaba a mitad de estacionamiento, la luz estaba lejos de él y él apenas brillante anuncio los cobijaba con una luz débil. Sus cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo, las margas lágrimas comenzaron a gotear en su propio pantalón, sus manos estaban reposando en el suelo y su corazón estaba por fin partido a la mitad.  
Como si de una tortura de tratase la imagen que habpia visto minutos atrás se volvió a reproducir en su cabeza, una y otra vez, sus manos mojadas tomaron entre sus dedos su cabello rizado, apretando con fuerza, tratando de hacer que aquel aterrador recuerdo se fuera de una vez, pero no funcinó. Se sentía muerto.  
Sus manos golpearon con fuerza el firme bajo sus rodillas, siquiera le dolió tanto, pues siguió y siguió haciéndolo, llorando con dolor mientras la sangre se esparcía en el suelo del establecimiento. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en agua pero poco importaba en esos momentos. Sus pulmones ardían y en un desgarrador grito comenzó a decir.  
-¿¡PORQUE QUERRÍAS ALGUNA VEZ BESARME!?  
Su cara se alzó al cielo y tragó el nudo en su garganta sin éxito.  
-¡NO SOY SIQUIERA LA MITAD DE LINDO!  
La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su rostro, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer mientras que con una mano tomaba en un puño su suéter del lado del corazón, pues dolía, justamente ahí.  
-¡TÚ le distes tu sudadera!... es solo poliéster…  
Lo último lo dijo susurrando, las palabras quemaban en su garganta.  
-¡Pero ella te gusta más que yo!  
Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se sintió verdaderamente miserable, su pecho estaba vacío y sus ojos se sentían pesados, pero eso no le impidió apretar sus puños una vez más y gritar con sus últimas fuerzas lo más alto que pudo.  
-¡DESEARÍA SER HEATHER!  
El grito resonó en todas partes, su respiración agitada y garganta en llamas, su fuerza se había ido por la borda y sencillamente no tenía más ganas de seguir así. Se había quedado sin lágrimas que llorar, se había quedado sin corazón, sin alma y sin amor. Era un estúído.  
Su cara aún estaba dirigida al cielo, sus lágrimas calientes se mezclaban con la lluvia fría.  
La oscura noche era la única testigo de aquel miserable acto, la luna escuchó su grito de sufrimiento y probablemente soltó algunas lágrimas de compasión, las nubes lloraban a su par y el viento susurraba palabras de consuelo en sus oídos.  
En el silencio de la noche las húmedas pisadas de alguien resonaron en todo el lugar, Harry levantó la vista de inmediato sin poder ver bien con claridad el cuerpo bajo el agua.  
-Vete por favor… no tengo dinero, mi celular está empapado y… solo dame un golpe por favor.  
El rizado volvió a bajar la vista, sintiendo sus ojos picar con más intensidad, pero nadie contestó a sus peticiones, cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar unas manos frías tomaron una de las suyas con cuidado, la sorpresa fue tanta que los ojos verdes del rizado se abrieron a tope tratando de enfocar su visión.  
-Tonto, te hiciste daño.  
Su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos cruzaron mirada con los orbes azules inconfundibles, aquellos ojos más brillantes que el mismo cielo, el viento que antes ya había susurrado palabras de aliento ahora golpeó con rudeza al delicado cuerpo del rizado, pues sus ojos comenzaron a achicarse lentamente, hasta perder el sentido completo y la noción del tiempo.

Por favor Louis, atrapame.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, besos y abrazos.


End file.
